


shira rambles

by ShiraNeedsHelp



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiraNeedsHelp/pseuds/ShiraNeedsHelp
Summary: Help i have nothing better to do





	shira rambles

Alas upon the first 10 characters of this not fic i will post it only to me myself and i.


End file.
